


My Beloved Slave

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: Master and Slave [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Kylo Actually Cares About Finn, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Master/Slave, Post Mpreg, Protective Finn, Slave Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Kylo and Finn get to take center stage. Finn knows that Hux has his very own kept slave, but he doesn't know who it is





	My Beloved Slave

Finn supposed that it could have gone so much worse. He could have been sent to some place that used him for breeding or sterilized him and used him for sex. Really, he was lucky. He'd thought that Kylo would have decided not to want him. After all, he'd grabbed Poe Dameron and high tailed it off to Jakku. He'd even used a lightsaber on the Sith. Yet, instead of abandoning him, Kylo had taken him back. Kylo had welcomed him with open arms and kissed him. Finn was a slave in name, not in fact. Very little had changed about his situation, beyond the fact that he wore a slender collar instead of armor.

"My beloved," Kylo purred. He slipped up behind the dark skinned man and pressed a kiss against Finn's neck. "I missed you." He slipped an arm over Finn's still flat belly, smiling as he thought of the little life growing inside. Finn already had one child. It was strange that he'd made another baby so soon after he'd had Levi. "How were you today, hmm?"

"Bored." It didn't do to lie to Kylo Ren. No matter what their relationship was, it was never a good idea. "Levi's fussy." Finn shook his head and crossed dark arms over his still flat stomach. They had known each other during the time Finn was still FN-2187. However, thanks to the pills Finn had been prescribed in the ranks, he hadn't had to worry about children. Now, he did. But Kylo seemed to like it and Finn did try to keep the Sith happy. It wasn't the healthiest relationship in the galaxy, but it was a hell of a lot better than some of what he'd seen before.

Kylo settled down on the couch and got Finn to sit on his lap. Finn glanced back in the direction of their one year old boy. He wasn't sure how much Kylo had paid to save him, nor did he want to ask. Finn had thought Kylo would have just left him, but then, he should have known that Sith were passionate things and Kylo was not going to let him go so easily. "And you?"

"Like I said, bored." Finn wriggled out from under the arm Kylo had tossed over him.  If that irritated him, the Sith did nothing. Finn was really hoping it didn't. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kylo Ren mad. It wasn't like Kylo would start taking it out on him or Levi, it was that Kylo took it out on the ship. A lot. General Hux understandably got irritated when such things happened. He never once threatened Finn or Levi, probably because that would get him killed. Kylo had said as much. "Not really much to do up here beyond take care of Levi or work out."

"I know, my love," Kylo sighed. Finn finally gave up and allowed himself to be snuggled up into the Sith. He would say this, Kylo was very warm. The Sith made an excellent space heater. Kylo snorted and Finn realized he must have caught the thought. "I'm so glad to know that I can be of use."

"Oops." What better way could Finn put it? "You...ah...weren't supposed to see that." Or hear it. However mind reading worked.

"You know I skim," Kylo argued. He gave Finn a long look. "Such things have saved me from assassination attempts before. It is merely second nature now and an old habit that I can't seem to break."

"I'm not saying you can't do it..." Finn grabbed a throw blanket and put his bare feet on the Knight's thighs. Kylo might as well be useful. "I'm just saying that it makes me feel weird. Because you know everything about me and--"

Kylo put a finger to his lips, an odd smile on his face. "I could change that, you know."

"How?" Finn knew next to nothing about the Force.

"Like this." Kylo kissed Finn slowly and surely, smiling as the younger man gasped. "I am Kylo Ren, Grandson of Lord Vader, and I am very much in love with you, Finn." He kissed Finn again and the man felt himself respond. Damn Kylo if he didn't always have sex on the brain. Kylo rolled his eyes and Finn didn't have the gall to protest. Yep. Guilty as charged on that one. Kylo eased Finn's shirt off and sucked against the younger man's neck. Even though Finn didn't show bruises, he'd know it was there. Kylo's mouth wandered lower and he brushed kisses against the hollow of Finn's throat and across each nipple.

They were still swollen from Levi, but Finn groaned in pleasure rather than pain.

"Where's your lube?" Kylo hissed. His voice was raw, exhausted, and Finn wondered what had happened.

"Bedroom." Finn kissed Kylo deeply, trying to draw out the exhaustion and weakness. Gods knew that the Sith did enough for three. Managing an Order of maniacs like the Knights of Ren took considerable skill. There was probably a reason why Aelina Storm had exiled the first batch. Other than the whole tried to kill the Shadow Master thing...

Kylo called it with the Force.

"Lazy much?" Finn lay back as much as the couch would allow and spread open his legs. Levi was too young to understand what was happening, but Finn still scrambled up. He kissed Kylo on the forehead. "I'm putting Levi in his crib, okay? The less he sees of this the better. I'm not scarring the child for life."

The Sith in question growled low. He was also tenting his pants. "Hurry. I'm losing patience fast."

Finn scooped up the boy, ignoring the cry of protest, and settled him in the crib. "There you go, buddy. Not for long, just until Daddy Kylo feels better, okay?" Finn left the door cracked and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. He offered Kylo a grin and was almost immedietly grabbed and taken back. Kylo actually carried him bridal style and dropped him on the couch. "Huh. I guess you weren't just saying that."

"I need you." Kylo's voice was tight and pained. He laid Finn back and slicked up his fingers. "I'm going to go crazy, cooped up on this ship much longer, with that maniac Hux. All he's thinking about is sex or killing Snoke."

"He's normal-- _oh_!" Finn took in a surprised breath as Kylo started working him open. The Sith knew every one of his spots, it seemed, and took pleasure in making Finn come undone on fingers alone.

"Hux?" Kylo snorted. " _Normal_?" He slicked himself up and entered Finn with a grunt. Finn gasped and held on for all he was worth. Right now, Kylo needed to release whatever toxin was inside of him. At least he was having sex and not destroying the ship. He mercilessly pounded Finn's pleasure spot and groaned in pleasure as nails scratched his back. Finn came first, his cry echoing through the room. Kylo came a few strokes after him and almost collapsed. Finn allowed it, knowing that his come had made both of them sticky.

For once, Finn dropped his arm over Kylo's back. They were still joined, but he'd grown so used to being filled that he didn't want it to stop.

"Thank you," Finn whispered. He didn't think he said it enough. But it was still good to know Kylo cared about him. Even enough to track down bounty hunters across half of the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a pattern to these! Poe, Hux, Finn, Kylo


End file.
